throwback_tropang_gayblyaoifandomcom-20200213-history
BL Push Pop Ciana Series Books
This list of novel in ''BL Push Magazine 2012–present is a filipino yaoi wattpad catalog of filipino and japanese illustration then filipino author who have appeared on the cover of the of BL Push Magazine magazine starting with the first BL/Yaoi's filipino novel debut in April 23, 2012.'' BL Push Pop Ciana is a weekly yaoi wattpad local light novel with the release of 6 volumes or more. BL Push Pop Ciana' logo has different colors. *Ana Aklatan: lots of male audiences. (violet) *Ana Aklatan Erotika Koleksyon: lots of male audiences for erotic fiction content. (violet) *BL Push Pop Ciana Aklatan: lots of female audiences. (yellow) *BL Push Pop Ciana Aklatan Erotika Koleksyon: lots of female audiences for erotic fiction content. (yellow) 2012 'April' 'May' 'June' 'July' 'August' 'September' 'October' 'November' 'December' 2013 'January' 'May' 'June' 'July' 'August' 'September' 'December' 'November' 2014 'January' 'February' 'March' 'April' 'May' 'June' 'July' 'August' 'September' Soon to Be Published *Remembering Cross - written by: NinjaXIV and illustrated by: Ami Oyamada (Under Ana Aklatan) *The King's Lover - written by: balmy17 and illustrated by: Hikaru Matsui (Under BL Push Pop Ciana Aklatan) *Pilit na "I DO" - written by: ONiiSan and illustrated by: Shibuki Chouno (Under BL Push Pop Ciana Aklatan Erotika Koleksyon) *Ang Kwento ni Lukas - written by: Ai_Tenshi and illustrated by: Takumi Takashiro (Under Ana Aklatan) *Someday You'll Be Mine - written by: Nayette and illustrated by: Yasumi Yoshizaki (Under Ana Aklatan Erotika Koleksyon) *Ang Childhood Friend ko - written by: MakoShark and illustrated by: Aya Ishino (Under Ana Aklatan) *My Crush's Textmate - written by: weirdapplegreen and illustrated by: Row Takakura (Under BL Push Pop Ciana Aklatan) *I Wish: You & I Forever - written by: d_Other28 and illustrated by: Rikako Kasai (Under Ana Aklatan Erotika Koleksyon) *I Fall IN LOVE with a KID!! - written by: meilee18 and illustrated by: Hikaru Matsui (Under BL Push Pop Ciana Aklatan) *Unzipping His Pants - written by: 51stSHADEofGREY and illustrated by: Masara Minase (Under BL Push Pop Ciana Aklatan Erotika Koleksyon) *Beautiful days - written by: YorTzekai and illustrated by: Tsubasa Myojin (Under BL Push Pop Ciana Aklatan) *Why Can't It Be? - written by: Kuya_Soju and illustrated by: Elie Mamahara (Under Ana Aklatan) *Missaticum Chronica Book 1 - Life is Not a Fairy Tale - written by: fcklifedesu and illustrated by: Chikako Rikuyuu (Under BL Push Pop Ciana Aklatan) *World's Greatest Love - written by: shine_days and illustrated by: Kai Asou (Under BL Push Pop Ciana Aklatan) *Foreign Romance vol. 1 - written by: Kyonsuke and illustrated by: Bosco Takasaki (Under BL Push Pop Ciana Aklatan Erotika Koleksyon) *I ❤ you 'insan - written by: icegener4tion (Under BL Push Pop Ciana Aklatan Erotika Koleksyon) *"Apang" (First true love will never die...) - written by: OneWingedGay (Under BL Push Pop Ciana Aklatan Erotika Koleksyon) *No Boundaries - written by: juketz (Under Ana Aklatan) *LOVE TRIANGLE ... A DIFFERENT KIND OF LOVE STORY - written by: angpagongnaauthor (Under BL Push Pop Ciana Aklatan) *I BELIEVE IN HAPPY ENDINGS (part one) - written by: rhowiemariano (Under BL Push Pop Ciana Aklatan) *Disguised To Love You - written by: Mochizuki (Under Ana Aklatan Erotika Koleksyon) *CLARITY: Your Love Is My Remedy - written by: tomegatherion (Under Ana Aklatan) *Humming Tales - written by: merakichance (Under BL Push Pop Ciana Aklatan Erotika Koleksyon) External links *http://www.blpushmagazine.com/wattpad_light_novel/Ana-Aklatan *http://www.blpushmagazine.com/wattpad_light_novel/Ana-Aklatan-Erotika-Koleksyon *http://www.blpushmagazine.com/wattpad_light_novel/BL-Push-Pop-Ciana-Aklatan *http://www.blpushmagazine.com/wattpad_light_novel/BL-Push-Pop-Ciana-Aklatan-Erotika-Koleksyon *https://www.facebook.com/BLPushPopWattpadLightNovelSeries *https://summitnewsstand.com.ph/blpushpopwattpadlightnovelseries * Category:BL Push Magazine Category:Book publishing company imprints